Gehenna Gate
by kaminari chou
Summary: An OC only story, the Vatican decided that they could not sit idly by as Satan gained power. They decided to do the unthinkable .. and at the same time, they continued to raise new Exorcists at True Cross Academy. Looking for OCs!
1. Chapter One: A Rough Beginning

Hey, thanks for stopping by! I'm Rai, and this is an oc – only Ao no Exorcist story. If you're wondering what happened to my other fanfics, I have been working on them but I lost inspiration … Anyway, please read on and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I own nothing but my ocs, Clement and Emil.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ever since I was little, I felt like I needed to fight." The red haired boy glanced down at the floor, showing no more emotion than disappointment in himself. Bandages were wrapped around his arms, hands, legs and on his face, a deep scarlet soiling the virgin cloth.<em>

"_It's not your fault," a hand reached over and squeezed his shoulder. An older teenager smiled gently, "but I want you to attend this school. You know why, but you're invaluable to our cause."_

_The younger boy hung his head lower, a shadow overtaking his eyes. "I .. I know. I'll do it."_

_With a sad smile, the older ruffled the other's red hair, "keep it a secret, okay? You'll do fine. Stay strong."_

Five Years Later :

"… this world is consisted of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. The first is the world in which the humans live, Assiah. The other is the world of demons, Gehenna. Ordinarily, travel between the two, and indeed any kind of contact between the two, is impossible," the priest droned, "however the demons can pass over into this world by possessing anything that exists within it. Satan is the god of demons, but there's one thing that he doesn't have and that's a container in the human world that is powerful enough to hold him." With a gentle thump, he closed his book and glance out at his class. "Here at True Cross Academy, our goal is to exorcise these demons."

The crowd of students murmured excitedly, and it took a few minutes for the priest to regain control of the atmosphere, then he cleared his throat. "Thank you for your attention. Today will mark the start of a new year. Please proceed to your first period class. Good luck, stay safe and have fun!"

A buzz of activity followed, and the students dispersed among themselves, talking excitedly about the year to come. A group of girls chatted excitedly about things such as boys and clothes, but stopped as they passed a girl leaning against the wall. Although she seemed calm, she glared at the girls, as if saying, 'don't talk to me about pointless things.' The group scurried away, and the girl rolled her eyes. "Hmph."

The old church style building looked fairly ordinary, but when students approached it, a guard used a special key to let them in. The third classroom down was the only on occupied in that particular building. It wasn't used much, and it was the first class taught in that room for quite a while. Because of the small class sizes, Pages, the lowest level before an Exorcist, and ExWires, the next level up, were mixed together. A few nervous Pages occupied the room, but there were mostly ExWires.

The students found seats, and most of the ExWires looked around in dismay, not seeing many of their friends. However, when the girl from earlier walked in, the room became quiet. Her black hair was tied in a high pony tail, and she wore a dark brown pouch on her leg, tied with bandages. Other than that, she wore the standard girl uniform, a blouse and skirt with a large bow on the front. She sat down a seat away horizontally from a girl with brown hair. The first girl smirked at the second. "Aria, was it? The ExWire who's aiming for three Meisters. How prestigious."

Aria, as the brown haired girl was called, simply smiled passively, brushing a strand of blond tipped hair over her shoulder. It curled a bit near the end as it turned blond. "Oh, and you're the _genius Tamer, Chloe-sama, _I assume," she said, sarcasm heavy in her sentence. The others who were chatting around them quieted as the tension rose.

Soon, however, the teacher stepped into the room and shot a blank into the air with his handgun. The loud noise was enough to get everyone's attention while simultaneously breaking up the fight that looked like it was about to begin between Chloe and Aria. The man, who looked like he was in his mid twenties, coughed and walked behind the desk facing the rows of tables. "As you may already know, my name is Kimura, Shinji. No matter where you are from, this is the Japanese branch of True Cross Academy, and I expect good manners here." He glanced meaningfully at Aria and Chloe, who, luckily, were separated between an empty chair as there were three people to a desk.

Kimura opened a small book and began to talk, "first things first. Most of you here are ExWires, but some of you are Pages. I'll keep this brief." He took a piece of chalk and began to write on the board. There was a chart, at the very bottom being Pages, then Exwires then the word Miester and five categories going out horizontally. They read Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria and Doctor. "These are the Meisters you must get before you become an Exorcist. Knights use swords, Dragoons use guns, Tamers are rare and they summon familiars, Arias recite passages and Doctors specialize in healing. Now, you can have more than one, but you'll soon know what your main Miester will be."

Writing words on top of that, he listed the classes of Exorcists from lowest to highest,

Lower Second Class

Lower First Class

Middle Second Class

Middle First Class

Upper Second Class

Upper First Class

Honorary Knight

Arc Knight

Paladin: The highest and strongest title of all exorcists. Only one person is awarded to the title.

After he had written that, he put the chalk down. "Who here does not know what a Masho is?" He looked around. A few Pages raised their hands. "A Masho is, quite simply, a rite where a demon makes physical contact with a human so the human can see demons. In this room, there are some – "

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a male teenager with red hair. His bangs reached his eyes sporadically, and two longer strands behind them fell to in front of his shoulders. He had striking orange eyes, and a clam, nearly emotionless expression. An older male, in an Exorcist coat as opposed to the other's student uniform, smiled in. "Pardon the interruption Kimura-sensei. This is Clement, and he'll be in this class." Walking over to the teacher, the Exorcist handed him a letter and bowed a little before leaving. The Exorcist had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He gave a little, friendly wave before leaving.

The teacher cleared his throat after looking the letter over. "Clement, was it?" The boy gave a nod. "Alright then. Why don't you take the seat in between those two ladies over there?"

Chloe and Aria stiffened, as did the rest of the class. The clam atmosphere quickly became an awkward silence. Clement showed no sign of acknowledging it, and took the seat in between them.

Kimura continued to talk. "As I was saying, there are a few Goblins in this room, which I will bring out with a few drops of fermented animal blood in milk. Those who cannot see this," he took out a cage with a small, nearly harmless demon in it, "please come to the front."

About half of the Pages shuffled nervously to the front. Bored with it, Chloe leaned back in her chair, making it rest on only the back two legs. "Ahh.. This is so boring. Why do we have to sit here? Can't we go do an Exorcism or something?"

Clement wasn't too sure who she was talking to; him, the other girl or herself. The girl to his right responded sarcastically. "Well, I'm sure you must have a better use for your valuable time."

Chloe's eyes glinted dangerously, and she rested her chair back on all four legs. Leaning on an elbow that rested on a desk, she smirked. "I wouldn't talk, Aria. Who, might I ask, has been able to complete more missions? You have about the same amount of talent as a pile of shit."

Also leaning on her elbow, glaring daggers, Aria quickly stood and untied the string holding the katana across her back and, in one fluid movement, held the red sheathed blade, ready to draw. At nearly the same time, Chloe had stood up and pulled out a paper tag with an arcane circle on it and had her thumb to her teeth, ready to draw the necessary blood to preform the summoning rite. The room grew deathly still, except for Kimura, who called over, "Clement, would you stop them? Between those two ladies, the building might be destroyed."

Clement shot a surprised glance at the teacher, not sure what to do. He stood up, right in the middle of the two girls. "Don't even try, new boy," Chloe growled. Aria narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on the handle of her blade, ready to draw. And then, Chloe started the fight with a quick bite to her thumb, drawing blood. As a drop fell on the paper, she began to recite an incantation that was lost when Aria drew her blade, making Clement jump back quickly to avoid the sharp steel. Chloe sneered, stopping her incantation, "what's this? The shit thinks she can fight."

Aria glared at the Tamer, "of course, no person could _ever _match up to the amazing Chloe," with a hint of a smirk, she pointed the tip of her blade at the other girl, "so I suppose a pile of shit will have to do." Suddenly, both of them lunged forward. The split second before they were veiled by a cloud of dust, Clement looked … ticked off.

The class was silent as there was a bang, then nothing. The dust began to subside, and the table was knocked over. Chloe and Aria had bewildered expressions as they glanced at each other from their face down positions on the ground. Clement kneeled in between them with one hand on each of their necks, holding them down. The class stared at him, mouths agape. Standing up calmly, Clement dusted himself off.

Still confused, Aria was the first to speak up, cutting off what was probably an insult from Chloe. "Uh .. What- What the frick. What happened?"

Surprisingly, Chloe seemed just as confused, though notably angrier. "What the hell, what did you do? You little - "

Kimura shot another blank into the air. "Yes, uhm, thank you Clement. Chloe, Aria and Clement, would you three straighten up the room? We'll go for a ten minute break, and when we get back we'll do preliminary Miester testing and introductions."

* * *

><p>Since this is an oc – only story, I'm accepting some ocs. Please use the form here and post it as a review! Note that Tamers are rare, and don't want a ton of one class. You may submit higher ranked characters besides Pages and ExWires, but they might not be introduced for a while.<p>

If you don't understand the information given, don't worry! It will be reviewed more clearly in the next chapter. I urge you to check out the Ao no Exorcist wiki page.

Name: ( Japanese encouraged )

Gender:

Age: ( 14 – 16 for Pages / Exwires )

Rank: ( See the explanation earlier in the chapter. )

Appearance:

Personality and Brief History: ( No "unknown." )

Meister(s): ( One main and one sub. Two subs are rare. )

Fighting: ( Explain how they fight, and what weapon they use. For Tamers, explain about their familiar. Knights use demon blades, and have one special attack. Katanas are shorter, faster blades and long blades are longer, slower and stronger. Dragoons can fight with two small guns or one larger gun. Also explain. Aria can use holy staffs. Explain about the what your character's weapon looks like if they have one. )

Are you alright with this character being in a relationship? Dying? :


	2. Chapter Two: Let's Start!  Almost

Hello everyone! It's been quite a while. Here's a .. very small piece of a chapter and a really important update at the bottom. Please read it!

* * *

><p>I own nothing but my ocs, Clement and Emil.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, you didn't have to do that." A very angry Chloe growled as she reluctantly picked up papers that had fallen to the floor.<p>

Aria shrugged, "don't get so uptight, we deserved it." She kept her eyes on the books she was gathering from the floor, not seeming particularly angry.

"Pft," Chloe scoffed, "maybe you did. If _he _hadn't interfered, I would have beaten you without making this mess." She cast a meaningful glance at Clement as she put emphasis on her words.

Clement didn't respond, only continued to pick up the fallen chairs and place them right side up. Aria looked at his curiously. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

This time, Clement _did _respond, "she'll just throw something else out there, and then it'll go in a circle again," he said evenly, finishing up the last chair and moving over to the fallen desk. "Besides," he waited a moment for Aria and Chloe to move out of the way, "it doesn't bother me."

Aria moved to help Clement, but he held up a hand and easily flipped the heavy desk himself. Chloe tapped her stack of papers on the desk, evening them out. To Aria's surprise, she said nothing.

By then, students began to trickle back into the room. ExWires came in a group and sat down, scattered around the room. Some of them had made acquaintances and were chatting aimlessly. Others sat in other scattered areas. Soon, the Pages came in at a slower pace, with bandages. Some had just little scratches, but some weren't so lucky and had a gash. Some, who could already see demons, simply walked in and sat down.

Kimura entered soon after, "alright, are all you Pages okay?" He waited to see a collective nod, then nodded back to them, "good. Please rearrange yourselves. Starting from my right, Pages who have just gone through their Masho, sit there. Next to them, Pages who did not." Everyone stood up, the ExWires on Kimura's right ( and their left, for reference ) moved to the other side and the Pages rearranged themselves. "Okay, next," Kimura looked to the ExWires, "starting from where the Pages left off, ExWires with a main Meister of Knight please seat yourselves. Next, Dragoons, good, now Tamers. Arias go next, and last but not least, Doctors."

The ExWires stood and for a short while there was some confusion. After, the room was filled neatly. Clement, Aria and Chloe were separated, Clement and Aria with the Knights, Chloe with the Tamers.

* * *

><p>… And that's really all I've written so far.<p>

According to the poll on my profile, this is the story that's wanted to be completed the most. So I have a few updates.

Firstly, to answer some questions, I know I screwed up on the first chapter because I forgot to mention that True Cross Academy is actually a normal school and the cram school is the only part of the school that deals with Exorcists. So, uh, I meant that the priest was lecturing the cram school students. Pretend it's after regular school hours. Secondly, I should remind everyone that this is an _OC only _story, which means that _no characters from the manga/anime will appear. _(With the exception of some authority figures, like Mephisto, Satan, the Vatican, etc. but they won't be in cannon, nor will they, mostly Mephisto, be having large speaking roles. Sorry.)

Next, I have decided who to accept, but I want to see if the people who sent in these characters are still interested in this. If your character's name appears here, review telling me that you want your character to be in this. (Remember to tell me who your character is, too.) Also, I am still accepting OCs, but do _not_ try to give me anything other than a human. I will keep accepting and possibly killing OCs as the story progresses, and that rule may change later, depending on how the plot develops.

Now, onto the OCs who have been tentatively accepted;

Nai Kurohara

Kaoru Akamine

Reyna Tsukimiya

Taishi Hiraki

Hoshiko Wakahisa

Chloe Fujiaki

Kenji Sakamoto

And the creator of Aria has already spoken to me.

Thank you, and I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
